


Lágrimas

by YuuiC



Series: Construindo um dia a dia [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet feeling, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Minake Week, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: "Olhar suas íris de perto era como se afogar no mar revolto — as lágrimas juntavam-se aos azuis, cintilando e reluzindo entre si, refletindo e intensificando a cor."[Minake week - Day 6 - Fluffy]





	Lágrimas

**Author's Note:**

> I can say that I did a bittersweet feeling lol but it's also fluffy, so it counts, right?
> 
> Eu li um mangá essa semana onde o protagonista me lembrou o Minato, aí eu resolvi escrever isso aqui :'D Eu pagaria pra ver o Minatinho chorando, falei mesmo. E, ah, primeira vez o POV do Akechi, yay

            Normalmente quem chorava era eu.

            Chorava de _raiva_ , de _frustração_ — por não ter conseguido algo, por uma palavra dita fora do lugar ou simplesmente... por existir, muitas vezes. Pelo amontoado de sensações que me sufocavam, dia após dia, sem motivo aparente.

            Vê-lo chorar era novo, estranho, _alheio._ Parecia que os eixos do mundo estavam se desalinhando; como se todas as peças estivessem caindo de seus lugares.

            Ao mesmo tempo, a visão era _encantadora_.

            A maneira como as lágrimas adornavam o azul dos seus olhos, a forma como os cantos ficavam avermelhados — como o brilho do seu olhar se tornava mais intenso. Era uma poesia única, melancólica.

            Não que eu fosse alguém muito letrado para entender de poesia e essas coisas; isso quem assumiu foram as revistas, entrevistadoras e as fãs, quando eu ainda era uma figura influente na mídia.

            Contudo, era tão perceptível tudo isso em suas íris que até mesmo um leigo como eu conseguia notar. Eu só não conseguia dizer se isso me tornava uma pessoa _cruel_ ou _sensível_.

_Provavelmente nenhum dos dois._

            Era uma tarde qualquer do final de semana e ele estava sentado no canto do sofá como costumeiramente ficava, o livro largado sobre o braço do móvel, tudo dentro da nossa recém adquirida rotina.

            Foi em uma das minhas idas e vindas pela sala, enquanto ajeitava as coisas da casa, que eu percebi que ele chorava. Não era _desesperado_ e nem nada parecido; ele só estava chorando, silenciosamente, olhando para além da janela.

            Percebia como as lágrimas desciam vagarosas por sua bochecha, espaçadas, criando um ritmo moroso entre elas; como elas marcavam a sua pele, como se refletiam dentro dos seus olhos e na luz do Sol da tarde.

            Pisquei, engolindo a saliva. Pensei em chamá-lo, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que isso causaria um alvoroço ainda maior. Optei por me aproximar a passos lentos, sentando-me ao seu lado no sofá.

            Assisti seu peito se inchar quando Minato- _senpai_ respirou fundo, sentindo minha presença ao seu lado. Era um movimento doloroso, mas certamente foi menos do que o momento em que ele se virou para me encarar.

            Olhar suas íris de perto era como se afogar no mar revolto — as lágrimas juntavam-se aos azuis, cintilando e reluzindo entre si, refletindo e intensificando a cor. Eu via a ponta de uma sensação que a mim era tão familiar: uma dor _funda_ , uma ferida que parecia não cicatrizar de modo algum.

            Relutante, levei os dedos até sua bochecha. Ele piscou quando sua pele tocou meus dígitos, fazendo as lágrimas presas aos seus olhos escorrerem, encontrarem e umedecerem minha mão. Minato foi recostando-se mais à minha palma, acolhido pelo meu toque.

            Acariciei sua bochecha com o dedal, atento à pressão que eu fazia em seu rosto. Não era uma pessoa delicada — ao menos, nunca me considerei uma. Também não era comum eu estar desse lado da balança; normalmente, _eu_ era quem precisava dos toques, do acolhimento.

            Estranhamente, aquilo não era tão _estranho_ quanto eu imaginei que seria.

            Trouxe minha outra mão ao seu rosto e o encaixei perfeitamente nelas. Minato- _senpai_ fechou ambos os olhos agora, as pálpebras pressionadas com força, os músculos dos ombros se enrijecendo. Lento, encostei minha testa à sua, esperando que suas íris se mostrassem outra vez para mim.

            Um, dois minutos. _Senpai_ continuava com os olhos fechados, a respiração levemente alterada, como se segurasse o choro diante da minha presença. Mordi o lábio, incerto.

            — Minato- _senpai?_ — Chamei-o em um sussurro. A voz era tão baixa que saiu rouca e mais grossa do que de costume.

            Minha resposta foi um murmúrio, quase gemido — dolorido e moroso. Usei os dedais para acariciar mais suas bochechas e, buscando o mesmo tom que havia acabado de usar, prossegui:

            — Aconteceu... alguma coisa? Se você... quiser conversar, eu sou todo ouvidos.

            Seus olhos finalmente surgiram diante dos meus, o azul ainda cintilante, refletindo de forma intensa a luz que caía sobre suas íris — profundo, brilhoso como o mar. As lágrimas, porém, haviam desaparecido nesse meio tempo, deixando somente o vermelho e o inchaço que adornavam suas pálpebras.

            — Hm, eu... — Ele desvinculou-se do meu toque, afastando-se um pouco do meu rosto para poder esfregar os olhos. — Eu só quis chorar, só isso.

            — Poderia ser qualquer um, mas você quer mentir logo _pra mim?_ — Eu ri, irônico e meio chateado. — Usando a mesma desculpa esfarrapada que eu?

            Minato- _senpai_ piscou, os lábios fazendo um bico miúdo, entristecido. Assisti como suas íris passearam pelas minhas mãos, meus ombros, depois olhando para os lados, pelos móveis da sala para, por fim, terminarem em suas pernas, definitivamente fugindo de mim; suspirei, decepcionado.

            Era tão difícil estar do lado de cá da balança. Talvez fosse mais fácil eu sentar e chorar com ele.

_Quão ridículo isso soa?_

            — Sinto muito, Goro. — _Senpai_ disse por fim, mexendo os dedos, inquieto. — Eu não tenho como te explicar agora.

            Abri a boca, mas parei um momento, ponderando o que deveria, _poderia_ dizer. Calei-me instantes após, pois nada veio à minha mente.

            Minato- _senpai_ levantou-se do sofá, dando dois passos até estar à minha frente. E, antes que eu pudesse processar, seus lábios estavam na minha testa, delicados e sutis. Pisquei, atônito. Percebi quando seus dedos tocaram minha bochecha e a acariciaram, ele afastando-se de mim em seguida.

            — Eu vou tomar um banho. — Anunciou e, nem um instante depois, rumou para o quarto.

            Joguei-me contra o estofado, a cabeça no encosto, olhando para o teto. A sensação que eu tinha agora era de _fracasso_ — e, naquele instante, os meus olhos começaram a arder, a garganta fechar na sensação tão costumeira quando eu me sentia frustrado.

            Respirei fundo uma, duas vezes, conseguindo me acalmar antes de começar eu mesmo a chorar. Definitivamente, eu não tinha culpa de nada — ele não querer me dizer o que acontecia era uma decisão _pessoal_. Ao menos, eu esperava.

            — Queria que minha ansiedade entendesse isso. — Baforei, irritado, colocando o braço sobre os olhos.

            O sofá ainda estava quente do corpo dele — eu conseguia sentir a forma como as almofadas emanavam seu calor. Desci a mão, tocando-as. Fitei o livro aberto, espiando o que ele lia — era um romance qualquer, supunha; não consegui me atentar demais ao que as palavras diziam.

            Rocei os dedos pelas páginas finas, voltando meu olhar para a janela. O dia estava meio nublado, entediante, mas nada que fosse muito propício a nada.

            — Por que você estava chorando? — Fiz bico, estreitando a vista.

_Por que você não quis me contar?_

            — Não adianta. — Levantei-me, voltando aos afazeres que havia parado. Por mais que eu insistisse, não iria encontrar a resposta sozinho; não quando ela não estava em lugar algum, senão dentro da pessoa que se recusava a me dar uma resposta.

 

* * *

 

            Depois daquele momento, não nos falamos mais. Após o banho, Minato- _senpai_ acabou cochilando e eu não tive coragem de acordá-lo. Ficamos, definitivamente, cada um em seu canto após isso.

            Ainda que costumeiramente jantássemos juntos, hoje não foi um dia. Ele parecia distante, imerso nos próprios pensamentos. Não o encontrei chorando outra vez, contudo — o que me deixou aliviado de certo modo.

            Já tarde da noite, quando eu entraria no banho, _senpai_ veio com um pedido inusitado:

_“Vai lavar os cabelos? Deixe que eu os seco”_.

            E, naquele instante, sentado à beira da banheira, os cabelos gotejando, eu me perguntava o porquê daquilo. Talvez fosse uma forma de se aproximar, já que ficamos afastados praticamente o dia todo.

            Em outros momentos, eu certamente retrucaria, sequer lavaria os cabelos. Mas naquele dia em especial eu estava disposto a qualquer coisa.

            Suspirei, terminando de me enxugar e vestir, seguindo para o quarto, uma toalha menos úmida nos ombros. Minato- _senpai_ estava sentado na cama, lendo o mesmo livro que à tarde estava no sofá. Quando me percebeu, guardou-o e bateu no colchão para que eu fosse me sentar à sua frente; sem trocar palavras, eu me aproximei, sentando-me de costas para ele.

            — Eu sei o que você quer. — Ele começou quando tirou a toalha dos meus ombros e, sem demoras, seus dedos estavam na minha nuca, fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares com a toalha felpuda. Eram sutis, quase imperceptíveis; sentia os músculos dos meus ombros relaxarem pelo toque. — Sobre hoje à tarde... eu sei que você quer saber o motivo.

            Minato- _senpai_ foi subindo os dedos lentamente, sempre em movimentos cíclicos, acariciando as mechas do meu cabelo com cautela. Apesar da toalha, eu conseguia sentir perfeitamente o contorno dos seus dígitos; conseguia inclusive imaginar a textura deles contra o meu couro.

            — É estranho eu chorar. Acredite, até mesmo para mim é uma sensação... _bizarra._ — Percebia a forma como sua garganta parecia seca enquanto ele pronunciava as palavras. — Às vezes, eu lembro de _Pharos_ ; do Ryoji. E do Shinji. E de Nyx... toda a história do fim do mundo, da _Dark Hour_. Tudo parece que volta como uma avalanche.

            Sentia a forma como ele dividia meus fios, os dedos cada vez mais e mais lentos, pressionando com um pouco mais de força, parecendo querer que eu _sentisse_ nitidamente o felpo da toalha.

            — Quando essa avalanche vem, eu simplesmente choro. Porque a maior vontade que eu tenho é essa: _chorar._ Chorar por algo que não volta; algo que não foi resolvido. Algo que... — Ele suspirou, pesaroso. — Uma vez alguém disse que eu poderia ter estresse pós-traumático. Talvez uma parte; esse sentimento, no entanto, é... mais complexo.

            Abri a boca, querendo _verbalizar_ algo, mas nem eu sabia o que exatamente. Optei por concordar com um aceno. Minato- _senpai_ puxava levemente meus fios, secando a ponta deles agora, voltando com os movimentos circulares na minha nuca.

            — Eu... fiquei muito surpreso quando você percebeu. Confesso que eu sempre tentei esconder; não só de você, mas de todos. Foi... a primeira vez que alguém me viu fazer isso, desse jeito. — Ele foi diminuindo mais e mais o ritmo das mãos em meus cabelos, baixando a toalha aos meus ombros outra vez. — E... o que você fez hoje...

            — _Senpai_ , eu–! — Comecei e, antes que eu pudesse terminar, senti seus dedos puxarem meus ombros para trás, fazendo-me cair deitado em seu colo.

            Fui recebido por seus olhos azuis cintilantes e o seu sorriso — _aquele_ sorriso que ele sempre me oferecia, fácil, _afável_. E todo esse brilho parecia alcançar e banhar suas íris, fazendo-as ficarem tão, _tão_ brilhantes que meu fôlego morreu.

            — Obrigado, Goro.

            Senti as minhas bochechas queimarem e, antes que eu pudesse pensar em responde-lo, _senpai_ aproximou os lábios dos meus.

            Tocou-os com extremo carinho e cuidado, deixando que nossas bocas escorregassem, _lentas_ , uma pela outra. Seus dedos, livres da toalha, passeavam por meus fios, as unhas acariciando meu couro com _zelo_. Puxei o ar em um suspiro dolorido, necessitado, fazendo _senpai_ rir enquanto nossas bocas brincavam entre si.

            Ele foi afastando o rosto, esfregando a ponta do nariz contra o meu. Meus olhos estavam semicerrados, mas ainda era possível ver o azul dos seus — e, quanto mais eu os olhava, mais _presente_ eles se tornavam; pareciam me consumir por inteiro.

_O mar revolto em um dia ensolarado._

            Minato- _senpai_ foi arrastando o nariz pela minha bochecha, descendo o rosto até que seus lábios estivessem colados no meu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio correr pelas minhas costas. E, sussurrando, disse:

            — Por cuidar de mim hoje, obrigado, Goro.

            Puxei o ar com mais força, sentindo minhas bochechas _arderem_. Minato- _senpai_ deixou um selinho em uma delas e endireitou-se, voltando a me encarar com aqueles olhos afáveis.

            — _Senpai_ , eu–! — Comecei, mas as palavras pareciam travadas. Respirei fundo novamente, levantando de seu colo e me virando para encará-lo de frente. — _Senpai,_ eu–!

            Encarava firmemente seus olhos azuis — amáveis, complacentes, pacientes. Cintilantes e brilhosos. _Receptíveis. Gratos._

            — E-eu...

_Eu fiz isso por você._

_Eu fiz isso porque queria te agradecer._

_Eu fiz o que fiz porque não queria te ver chorar._

            — Eu te amo.

            E, naquele momento, suas íris se encheram com um sentimento tão, tão, _tão_ forte que eu senti ele se refletir dentro da minha própria vista.

            Foi quando eu percebi o que disse e senti tudo arder: do pescoço ao couro da cabeça.

            — Ah, ah, _eu!_ — Minato- _senpai_ começou a rir, contido, fazendo um som estranho com o nariz. — _Não ria, não tem graça!_ — Senti meus olhos começarem a marejar e eu não sabia definir se era pela _vergonha_ ou reflexo do sentimento gostoso que estava dentro das íris azuis dele.

            — Eu também te amo, Goro. — Minato- _senpai_ disse simplesmente, apoiando meu rosto em suas mãos. — Muito, _muito._ — Sussurrou, grudando os lábios aos meus outra vez. Apertei os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por cada um deles, solitárias nas minhas bochechas. Sem demoras, _senpai_ as enxugou, encostando nossas testas. — Cada pedacinho de você.

            — Ah, que injusto. Só porque minha língua me traiu... — Murmurei, não realmente incomodado.

            — Ainda bem que ela te traiu, então. Espero que ela faça novamente. — _Senpai_ beijou minha têmpora, acariciando meus cabelos, ajeitando-os atrás das orelhas para esfregar o nariz em meu rosto.

            — É, eu também.

            E espero que, por mais lindo que sejam seus olhos enquanto você chora, você só consiga olhar para mim com as íris banhadas de amor.

_Senpai._


End file.
